1. Field
Implementations of the invention relate to a universal adapter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional business integration solutions have started with point-to-point models, and have evolved to more robust systems based on a hub-and-spoke model. In the point-to-point model, each application is connected to every other application directly. Thus, in order to integrate N applications, the point-to-point model requires to the order of N*N independent connections. In a hub-and-spoke model, applications talk to each other through a centralized integration server (“hub”). The spokes may be described as connections between applications and adapters. Thus, the hub-and-spoke model requires to the order of N independent connections for integrating N applications. An “adapter” provides connectivity between the hub and an application.
Conventional adapters do not support multiple transport protocols (“protocols”) and data formats in the same runtime (i.e., when an application is being executed). Transport protocols are protocols used to transport data, such as HyperText Transport Protocol (HTTP). Data formats describe the format of data, such as HyperText Markup Language (HTML). For example, in the hub-and-spoke model, a different adapter is required for each application. Each adapter provides connectivity between the hub and an application using a particular data format and/or technology specific to the application. Each adapter converts the particular data format and/or technology specific from a first application to a generic data format, which is then converted at a different adapter to the particular data format and/or technology specific to a second application. In this manner, the first and second applications communicate with each other.
Moreover, many businesses, such as small and medium size enterprise businesses, do not have the resources to deploy and maintain numerous independent adapters.
Thus, there is a continued need in the art for improved adapters.